The invention relates to a method for transmitting data between a mobile telephone and a motor vehicle. The invention also relates to a motor vehicle.
The related art has already disclosed the practice of establishing a wireless communication connection between a mobile telephone and a motor vehicle, in particular via a corresponding communication device of the motor vehicle. For example, it is conceivable to use the “Bluetooth” communication standard for this purpose. While the motor vehicle is fundamentally searching for Bluetooth communication partners, possibly in an adjustable manner, the mobile telephone can be found by activating the Bluetooth communication interface on the latter and a connection can be established. It goes without saying that it is also conceivable to use other communication standards in which a communication interface on the mobile telephone is activated or can be activated and a wireless communication connection to the motor vehicle is established. The wireless communication connection can be used in the related art, for example, to use a hands-free device of the motor vehicle for making a telephone call, the mobile telephone being used to set up the telephone call.
The related art also discloses the practice of transmitting driver-specific useful data from the mobile telephone to the motor vehicle. For example, motor vehicles are already known which retrieve contacts and/or telephone numbers from the mobile telephone, with the result that said contacts and/or telephone numbers can be displayed to the driver in a simplified manner during the journey, for example via a man-machine interface, and can be selected by the driver. These are largely automatisms over which the user of the motor vehicle has no or little influence. However, some drivers attach great importance to the protection of their personal, driver-specific useful data and refuse transmission but would nevertheless like to use their mobile telephone in order to be able to make a telephone call in the motor vehicle, for example via a hands-free device.
Navigation systems for motor vehicles are also known. Such navigation systems use available digital map material to determine a route to a destination input by the driver. In known navigation systems, destinations are input manually, for example via a man-machine interface, or can be stored in a storage device for destinations and loaded from the latter. Only when the driver explicitly states the destination is the driver's destination known to the motor vehicle. This is also a condition for meaningful information for the driver.